


And It Makes Me Want to Be All Yours

by Saz_Rah



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, PWP, Smut, Top Yas, Topping, Topping from the Bottom, W/w, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saz_Rah/pseuds/Saz_Rah
Summary: The Doctor finally snaps and reveals how powerful she really is, and instead of being terrified, Yaz falls in love with her even more. It also makes Yaz eager to have a *talk* with the Doctor.





	And It Makes Me Want to Be All Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuckingCurlyWurly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingCurlyWurly/gifts).



> Prompt 1 (rated E ): Yaz realizes who the Doctor really is, full on oncoming storm, fire and ice and rage, and goes on a powertrip topping her.  
> Not 100% sure if I answered the prompt but I hope you enjoy anyway~
> 
> Title from the song Guys My Age by Hey Violet

Yaz was still reeling from what the Doctor has said, even hours after. She remembered it clearly, as the leaders of the planet dismissed the Doctor’s authority and caused her to snap. 

“You’re annoying. And you’ve now made me annoyed. I don’t want to be annoyed. I’ve been trying to be calm.” She’s did a quick glance back at Yaz and took a deep breath.

“But you’ve left me no choice. You don’t understand who you are dealing with.”

She explained that she was a Time Lord and that what they were doing was wrong in every time and galaxy. If they did not stop it themselves, she would come, with her past generations empowering her, and she would wipe every last trait of cruelty off this planet, because she was too old and angry to walk away. Her companions were stunned, obviously, and Yaz couldn’t stop staring at the Doctor as they continued their mission. She also couldn’t stop thinking about the incessant feeling in her core and the need and longing in her soul whenever she thought about the Doctor’s speech. She knew some part of her should be terrified, but it honestly just made her love the doctor even more.

Now, hours past, they were back on the Tardis. Yaz kept trying to get the Doctor’s attention, and when she did she said that they had to talk. She took her hand and dragged her to the bedroom. Shutting the door, Yaz leant into the Doctor’s personal space, and whispered into her ear, “You. Me. Now.” 

Shivers ran down the Doctor’s spine but she still said, “What do you mean?” Understanding dawned on her face and her eyes clouded as Yaz gave her a look. 

“Oh. That.” Yaz, still very close to the Doctor, started to slowly kiss at the Doctor’s neck. 

It took all the Doctor’s restraint to pull away and say, “Yaz, wait, there’s more you need to see”.

Confused, Yaz sat down on the bed with her. The Doctor explained her telepathy. Yaz, noticing her hesitations, gave consent, and the Doctor took her head in her hands and leant until their foreheads are touching.

“Ready?” 

With a thought, she sent Yaz all the information of who she really is. She was not completely sure why she did it, was she just warning Yaz, did she want to scare her off, or did she just want someone to understand? When she finished, she looked at Yaz with wary eyes. But Yaz was looking at her with a mix of shock and adoration.

“One question. What’s your real name?” 

The Doctor went to kiss Yaz, but at the last moment murmured into her lips, “You’ll never know.” 

Yaz tilted her head and captured the Doctor’s lips in a searing kiss. The Doctor got distracted by the taste and feel of Yaz, all thoughts flying out her brain. But as she took deep breaths to clear her head she remembered. 

“We need to talk more.”

“You already talk too much” Yaz tried to kiss her again. The Doctor became pliant in her hands as they kissed, and in between breaths she responded, “Fine.”

Their kisses deepened, with hands threading through hair and getting tangled. They laid down on the bed, the Doctor above Yaz, slowly becoming reacquainted with her lips. 

In between kisses the doctor starts to mumble.

“Oh my goodness you are such a good kisser”. 

The Doctor started to move down Yaz’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses. Then suddenly she started nibbling and sucking a singular hickey on her neck. The Doctor had never done that before and Yaz felt even more turned on. She stole the Doctors lips in a very passionate kiss. 

Then the Doctor murmured,  “Graham and Ryan won’t be expecting us back will they?” 

Yaz decided to let her talking pass and continued to kiss the Doctor. The Doctor removed her shirt and motioned for Yaz to do the same. She started to kiss down Yaz’s chest until she reached her bra. She kissed at the skin exposed and then slowly unclipped her bra. She took her time sucking and playing with her nipples until Yaz was a moaning mess beneath her.

“You are so amazing Yaz.”

That was the last straw for Yaz.

“Now, Doctor, you’re gonna lie down and not move”

“But-“

“and that includes speaking”

For the first time ever, the Doctor was silent. She moved off Yaz so she was lying on her back. 

Yaz took off her own trousers, and then the Doctor’s, leaving her only in her underwear. Yaz straddled her, and continued to deeply kiss her. She reached around to take off the Doctor’s bra and lightly touched her breasts, teasing her. 

In their kissing, Yaz lowered her body until they were slightly rubbing against each other with every movement. Yaz trailed her fingers down the Doctor’s stomach to her core, and brushed her hand over her wet underwear. The Doctor arched her back. Yaz immediately stopped moving and gave her a look because she moved. Then she continued with kissing the Doctor to distract her from the finger that she snuck under the band of her pants. With her finger she slowly started to rub over her clit in circles. She changed up the movements but kept the agonising slow pace until the Doctor was moaning.

She then gave the Doctor a final kiss and moved down to remove the Doctor’s pants. She spread her legs, and maintained eye contact as she moved to lick at her core. Yaz started to lick and suck, intoxicated with the taste of the Doctor, but purposefully never going near her entrance. The Doctor writhed in pleasure as she licked deliberately at her clit, and soon the Doctor was moaning her name. She then abruptly thrust her tongue into the Doctor’s entrance, causing a muffled shout from the Doctor. 

Yaz slowly continued her thrusting, eating out the Doctor and tried to touch as much of her as she could. As the Doctors breaths got even more uneven, Yaz slowly added a finger. No lubrication was needed as the Doctor was already sufficiently prepped and dripping. She slowly moved the finger until it was comfortable, then started to thrust it in time with licks, sucks, and thrusts from her tongue. Soon she added another finger, letting her become comfortable. Yaz stopped her ministrations of her mouth and focused on the fingers. She was thrusting them as she moved up to look at the Doctor. 

She leant for a searching kiss as she started to scissor her fingers into her tight heat. The Doctor followed her lips wanting more, completely under Yaz’s control and in love. Yaz looked down at the Doctor and realised that she was the one causing such a powerful being to be a writhing, aroused mess. 

Feeling powerful she slowly added a third finger, the Doctor clenching around the intrusion, and slowly thrust until she was comfortable and stretched. As Yaz started to speed up she crashed her lips into the Doctor’s in a dominant kiss. Continuing to deeply thrust in and out, the girls panted into each other’s bodies, wrapped in an embrace. 

The Doctor reached up for another telepathic communication. However, this time it was not showing the past, or wanting Yaz to understand. This time, in her arousal and pleasure, the Doctor wanted to share another world with Yaz. 

Yaz continued to speed up her thrusts, pushing against her G spot. The Doctor was slowly becoming undone with each thrust. As she finally tipped over the edge, the Doctor sent her an image of a storm of fire and ice, rage a nd love, and Yaz saw the world explode with the final thrusts and the Doctor’s final moans. 

Yaz slowly removed her hand after the Doctor had her orgasm, wiping it on the sheets. She softly kissed the Doctor, content from causing the Doctor to become so undone. She went and cleaned the Doctor up and then covered her with a blanket. Yaz curled up and grabbed onto the Doctor, sweetly kissing her again as they laid together. 

The Doctor looked into Yaz’s eyes with so much love and whispered, “Thank you.” 

Yaz kissed her on the cheek and moved her over to spoon her from behind.

Nuzzling into the Doctor’s neck, she realised that she had just topped the most powerful person she had ever met, and smiled with satisfaction into the Doctor’s neck. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut and I feel so dirty. Merry Christmas I had a blast writing this~


End file.
